


¡No somos pareja!

by A_Mirror_of_memories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Ichiraku Ramen - Freeform, Konoha Village, Oblivious Kushina, Pining Minato, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mirror_of_memories/pseuds/A_Mirror_of_memories
Summary: Se dice que del amor al odio hay un solo paso. ¿Y del odio al amor? En esta relación hay como 500





	¡No somos pareja!

_‘Este será  un buen día’_ Pensaba una kunoichi de cabello rojo comiendo unos dangos cuando tres chicas entraron a la tienda y eligieron una mesa cerca de ella.

“Escuche que Minato-kun venció él solo a un escuadrón de shinobis de Iwa” Decía una de las chicas con los ojos brillantes. _‘No por favor, eso no’._

“¿De verdad? ¡¡Minato-kun es increíble!!” Contestó otra. _‘No lo digan, por lo que más quieran, no lo digan’._

“No esperaría menos del que será mi esposo” Dijo la última haciendo que la pelirroja maldijera mentalmente. _‘Lo dijeron’._

“ _¿Cómo?!!”_ Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo “Minato-kun es MI futuro esposo”. Respondieron para acto seguido mirarse con odio entre las tres.

 _‘Aquí vamos otra vez’_ Pensé terminando de comer y pidiendo la cuenta. Si tenía que escuchar otra ridícula discusión acerca de “Minato-kun” juro que matare a alguien.

Hasta hace unos días esas tres eran inseparables, pero desde que Minato Namikaze había vuelto a Konoha después de pasar varios meses viajando con el pervertido de su Sensei para mejorar sus habilidades, todas las chicas de la aldea volvieron a sus típicas peleas sobre quien sería la futura esposa del rubio. Sinceramente no entiendo este fanatismo, y cuando les pregunto solo responden.

 “¿No es obvio? Es Minato-kun”. Como si eso explicara algo.

No tengo nada en contra de Namikaze, lo considero un gran ninja e incluso me rescató de unos secuestradores cuando tenía 12 años ¡Pero su club de fans la iba a volver loca!

Van a cada lugar al que el rubio aparece y como Namikaze y yo solíamos comer en los mismos lugares tener una comida tranquila era casi imposible.

Lo peor es que si les digo que se callen me acusan de estar enamorada de él. ¿Enamorada de Namikaze? Es el último hombre que me interesaría, después de Fu-baka Uchiha, claro.

Gracias a ellas ya no puedo comer dangos, yakiniku o takoyaki a menos que sea para llevar, pero eso no me importa demasiado. Pueden tener sus reuniones de Mina-fans en el segundo mejor restaurante de la aldea por lo que le importaba, después de todo el que era en su opinión el mejor lugar para comer era uno que ni ellas ni Namikaze conocen.  

Lo encontré por accidente hace un par de años una tarde cuando volvía a casa después de entrenar. A medio camino empezó a caer una lluvia torrencial y sabiendo lo mal que me ponía cuando me enfermaba, me refugie en el primer lugar que vi. Este resulto ser un local inaugurado ese mismo día llamado Ichiraku Ramen. Después del primer plato puede decirse que me hice adicta a su comida.

Desde entonces he sido su cliente número 1, yendo siempre que puedo a comer la mejor comida de Konoha. Lo mejor es que ninguno de mis amigos lo conoce así que puedo quejarme o burlarme de otros ninjas sin preocuparme de que se enteren. Mi blanco favorito esta semana es justamente Namikaze, por eso me quedé horrorizada al verlo sentado en la barra hablando con el dueño como si fueran buenos amigos.

 “¿Qué demonios haces aquí?” Pregunté plantándome frente al rubio. Al ver esto el dueño a empezó a preparar un ramen a toda prisa. Si no hacía algo para evitar el encuentro perdería a sus dos mejores clientes, Kushina porque estaría ofendida y Minato porque la pelirroja lo iba a matar.

“Tanto tiempo sin verte Kushina-chan”. La saludó el rubio sonriendo. No esperaba encontrarla allí pero no se quejaba. De hecho todo lo contrario. “No se lo digas a nadie, pero aquí preparan la mejor comida de toda Konoha. Creo que fue lo que más extrañe mientras estuve fuera”. Añadió en tono cómplice.

“¿Disculpa?” ‘ _Esto tiene que ser una broma’._ Estaba tan sorprendida que dejo pasar el hecho de que la llamo ‘Kushina-chan’. “No puedes estar hablando en serio”.

“Claro que sí. He venido aquí por años”  Insistió Minato mientras yo procesaba la última parte, _‘¡¿AÑOS?!’_ el dueño evitó una mirada asesina “¿Por qué te mentiría, Kushina-chan?”

“¿Para deshacerte de mí?” Sugirió la pelirroja molesta.

“¿Por qué querría hacer eso? No eres como las otras chicas” Dijo el rubio con honestidad.

“Gracias por tu experta opinión” Se burló Kushina. “Y para tu información yo ya sabía de la existencia de Ichiraku Ramen. Aunque de haber sabido que tú también lo conocías probablemente nunca hubiera venido en primer lugar”.

“Minato me pidió que no le dijera a ninguna chica que él comía aquí” Confesó el dueño sirviendo un tazón frente a Minato. “Dijo que este era el único lugar donde otras chicas no lo acosaban”.

“No me lo recuerde”. Minato casi se atraganta cuando la oyó. “Sus admiradoras me sacan de quicio Teuchi-sama. Hace unos minutos entraron un par de ‘Mina-fans’ al puesto de dangos. Si lo que quieren es aplaudir cada vez que  el ‘genio’ respira que lo hagan lejos de mi”. Kushina solo se detuvo porque el dueño no dejaba de señalar al rubio que la miraba divertido. “Ah, olvide que estabas aquí Namikaze”.

“Come antes de que digas algo más”. ‘ _Esta chica no tiene remedio’_ , pensó el dueño sirviéndole un tazón. “La casa invita”.

“¿En serio? ¡¡Muchas gracias Teuchi-sama!!” Exclamó la kunoichi feliz de la vida olvidando su mal humor. No importa lo que dijeran sus amigos el ramen si era la clave para la felicidad.

“¿Teuchi-sama?” Preguntó Minato confundido por aquella muestra de respeto.

“¿Qué tiene de raro?” Quiso saber la pelirroja sin prestar atención comenzando a comer.

“No, nada. Es solo que nunca te escuché decirle sama a nadie. Ni siquiera al Sandaime en medio de una junta. Y mucho menos a mi sensei”.

“Si Ero-Sannin quiere respeto, entonces que haga algo además de espiar en las aguas termales. El año pasado vi cuando Tsunade-Sensei lo descubrió espiándola. Me sorprende que siga vivo”.

“A mí también. Tsunade tiene una fuerza increíble, solo puedo suponer que después de recibir sus golpes por años ya estará acostumbrado” _‘Tal vez no sea tan idiota, hasta es divertido’_ Pensó la pelirroja escondiendo una sonrisa. “Aunque supongo que eso viene de familia”. Murmuró el rubio en voz baja.

“¿Disculpa?” Odiaba admitirlo, pero había picado su curiosidad.

“Quiero decir, una vez escuché decir que antes de que Konoha se fundara, Hashirama Senju estuvo a punto de morir porque por accidente había visto a Mito-sama mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Casi todo el clan Senju tuvo que ayudar a quitarle el sello que ella le puso y que le impedía separar sus dos tipos de chacra”.

“Debió darle las gracias, sino nunca hubiera descubierto el Mokuton”.

“De acuerdo, pero eso prueba mi punto”. Señaló Minato.

“¿Qué los hombre de Konoha son unos pervertidos?”. Se burló.

“No, que en el clan del que proviene la abuela de Tsunade-sama las mujeres disfrutan haciendo sufrir a los hombres”.

“¿Te das cuenta de que estas hablando de mi familia, verdad?” Le pregunté y tuve el placer de verlo enrojecer. Hasta se veía lindo “Y un punto en contra de tu teoría es que soy la única chica del clan Uzumaki desde Mito-sama. Durante un par de generaciones solo han nacido hombres”.

“Eso lo explica todo”.

“¿O sea que parezco un hombre?” Es divertido burlarse de él, su cara es muy expresiva.

“No, lo que quiero decir es, bueno…” _‘Se ve tan incómodo’._ Con esfuerzo ahogó una risita. Mejor lo saco de su miseria.

“Mejor me lo explicas en otra ocasión, ahora tengo algo que hacer” Mentí levantándome de mi lugar. “Nos vemos después”. Añadí casi sin pensar, olvidándome que al principio quería echarlo del local. Mejor hago que pague mi cuenta.

 

* * *

 

A los ojos de los demás, mi relación con Namikaze no ha cambiado. Si nos vemos en la calle solo nos saludamos y cada quien continua su camino. Nunca nos emparejan en misiones ni tampoco entrenamos los dos solos. Aunque nuestros sensei son amigos, rara vez nos han visto hablar. Para toda Konoha, somos simples conocidos.

Sin embargo, en Ichiraku ramen la historia es bien distinta. Allí hablamos de todo y de nada sin notar el paso del tiempo. Compartimos la comida, secretos, sueños y anécdotas, todo por el precio de un tazón. Más de una vez mi ramen se enfrió antes de que lo probara por escuchar lo que él me estaba contando. Le puedo hablar de mi familia, mis amigos en Uzushiogakure y de lo sola que me sentí cuando tuve que venir a esta aldea. Él es bueno guardando secretos, sé que nunca le contara a nadie lo que le confieso.

“¿Kushina, por qué no me lo dijiste?” La voz de Mikoto la devolvió a la realidad.

“¿Que vuelvo a Uzushiogakure por un tiempo? Miko-chan, si te lo conté la semana pasada. Necesito aprender unos sellos y mi abuelo…”

“No me refiero a eso ¿Porque no me contaste que estas saliendo con Minato-kun?” Insistió dejándome de piedra.

3…2…1…

“¡¿DE DONDE SACASTE QUE SALGO CON ESE IDIOTA?!” El grito se escuchó hasta en Amegakure.

“B-bueno, Hiroko-chan te vio hablando con él en un local de comida. Parecían muy íntimos”. Su amiga quedó hablando sola, yo ya me había marchado dispuesta a matar a cierto rubio.

Me lo encontré justamente en Ichiraku ramen junto con su sensei. Su sensei ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ese lugar era nuestro, no tenía derecho a invitar a alguien más.

Apenas entré le hice una señal al dueño para que preparara dos tazones de ramen para mí. Los iba a necesitar.

Me planté detrás de él esperando a que me notara. No tardó mucho en volverse con una  sonrisa.

“Buenas tardes Kush…”. No lo deje terminar porque inmediatamente les rompí a él y a su sensei los tazones de ramen en la cabeza. El estruendo se escuchó por toda la calle

“¡Tu… y yo… no somos pareja!” Grité furiosa con la cara roja. Él se limpió los fideos del cabello y pregunto como si no pasara nada.

“¿Esto significa que no iré contigo a Uzushiogakure mañana?”

“¡¡Te espero en la entrada a las cinco en punto!!” Le respondí alejándome por la calle. “¡¡No llegues tarde o me iré sin ti!!”. La gente me hacía lugar por miedo a que fueran mis siguientes víctimas.

Jiraiya miraba la escena con la boca abierta. No podía creer que una chica se atreviera a tratar así a Minato. Y él tan tranquilo, incluso parecía feliz.

 ** _‘Su reacción fue justo la esperada, tengo que agradecérselo a Hiroko’_** Pensaba Minato pidiendo otro tazón. Gracias a ella al fin tenía una pista acerca de los sentimientos de Kushina-chan. Si él no le gustara, aunque sea un poco, hubiera hecho una broma la próxima vez que se reunieran, no se habría puesto furiosa.

Ella tiene una personalidad agradable, es una mujer fuerte y segura. También es buena shinobi y muy alegre. Me ve como un igual, no tiene miedo de decirme lo que piensa. Y siempre está pensando en los demás antes que en sí misma. Bueno, casi siempre.

“¿Quién demonios era esa loca?” Escuchó que le preguntaba su sensei.

**_‘Su nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, y algún día será mi esposa’._ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué piensan que pueda pasar en Uzushiogakure con toda la familia y amigos de Kushina de por medio? ¿Existirá algún Uzumaki cuerdo?


End file.
